To LOVE-Ru - Treasure hunting
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito and his friends go treasure hunting with Barry's uncle.


Barry was reapairing his old jacket while Samantha and Maya was reading a book when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go open it." Said Samantha.  
"Thank you." Thanked Barry with a smile.

Samantha then left the room and walked downstairs to open the door and when she opened it, she saw a middle aged man with a whip, leather boots, a cowboy looking hat and ordinary pants and a shirt.

"Hello mister, how can i help you?" Asked Samantha kindly.  
"Is this Barry's and Maya's home?" Asked the man.  
"Um yes, but why are you asking?" Asked Samantha curiously.  
"I'm their uncle. The names James." Said James happily.  
"Barry, Maya! Your uncle came to visit!" Announced Samantha loudly.

When the two heard that, they immediately rushed downstairs to see their treasure hunter uncle.

"Uncle James! It's so nice to see you again!" Said the two happily.  
"He he, since i came to Japan to hunt some treasure, i thought that i should as well visit you two since i haven't seen you two for a long time." Explained James.  
"Oh oh, can we come look for some treasure with you at least once?" Asked Barry with an excited tone.  
"Heh, of course you three can." Said James with a smile.  
"Can we bring our friends with us?" Suggested Maya.  
"Hmm, if you two want to." Answered James.  
"We have alot of them then." Added Samantha.

They firstly went to ask Rito, Mikan, Riko, Lala, Momo and Nana and they happily came along too but Rito didn't want to take Kimi with them so he ordered her to stay home with Celine.  
After that they found Yami, Mea and Nemesis and they happily tagged along too and after that they were walking to see Yui but they met Run and Kyouko but they weren't able to come with them because they had something else to do which was understandable.  
When they met Yui with Sairenji, they gladly came along too. Rito suddenly noticed Maria, Saito, Sophie and Kirito so he rushed to ask if they wanted to come too and they all agreed to come. Sadly when they met Saki, Rin and Aya, they didn't want to come because the adventure would be dangerous for them and especially Saki so they continued their way when they met Oshizu, Risa and Mio and they happiy came along. After they were ready to go, even Saruyama wanted to tag along.  
When they left Sainan Town, everyone followed James who had a map with him with a large rucksack that loads of stuff he needed while hunting for treasure.

"Excuse me James, but what do you have inside your bag?" Asked Sairenji curiously.  
"Oh what's inside my bag? Well there i have some food, a rope, a lantern, a flashlight, some spare clothes, a first aid kit and many other useful things that i need when i'm adventuring." Answered James.  
"We brought some of our own food with us, but does your food have enough for some of us too?" Asked Yui while carrying a large picnic basket with a help of Rito.  
"I always take enough food that's enough to last for some weeks but now we're not going too far since you kids have school to attend too." Answered James.  
"Is there anything near here?" Asked Saruyama.  
"Only thirty kilometers and we should be in our destination or it could be more." Answered James.  
"If you say so." Said Saruyama.

Almost two hours passes and they arrive to some mountains. James tells everyone to look if something suspicious is around the mountains or near some trees.  
While Rito's looking for a switch or a button, he stumbles on a tree branch that's sticking from the ground and it opens a passage way inside the mountains.

"Are you alright Rito?" Asked Maya with a concerned tone.  
"Ow. Yeah i am but my clumsiness seemed to open a passage inside the mountains." Said Rito after standing up.  
"Good job Rito." Complimented James with a smile.  
"It was an accident really, but i'm glad we found a way to get there." Explained Rito while scratching his hair from embarrasment.

They then enter the hidden path and James explains to everyone that there might be traps so they have to be extra careful and everyone nods and then continue their way through the tunnel.  
While they are walking, Sairenji accidently steps on something and Rito accidently trips on her and they fall to the ground. The thing that Sairenji stepped on was a trap caused a giant ax to swing around under them but luckily it's not able to hit them so Sairenji crawls under it Rito next to her.

"Are you two alright?" Asked James with a concerned tone.  
"Y-Yes but thanks to Rito's clumsiness, we survived." Answered Sairenji.  
"And that was an accident but i guess it was good i fell." Thought Rito while being embarrased.

They then continue their way but Yami firstly used her blade hair to cut the rope where the axe was hanging so it won't be any problem when they come back.  
This time James decided to be more careful with the kids so he took a sack of heavy rocks from his bag and threw them on the ground which then triggered some traps that were more further. One of the rocks triggered a trap that released a giant round boulder. Lala and her sisters were ready to destroy it but James just told them to run away.  
While they were running away from the boulder there was an end to the tunnel with a new room and they entered it causing the boulder to block the door way.

"*Whew* Is everyone alright?" Asked James.  
"Yes!" Answered everyone.  
"Everyone look! Treasure!" Said Rito after looking around the room.  
"Hey you're right Rito." Said James.

They then went to a corner that had old coins, bracelets and even old clothes, but they didn't go all crazy of the treasure because they were happy that they found something.  
While Rito was looking around, he noticed another room that had a strange pedestal with something and told everyone to come with him. After they entered the second room, Rito walked up to the pedestal and took a pair of cat paw looking mittens.

"What are these doing here?" Said Rito while being confused.  
"I don't know but it looks like Yui would like if you gave them to her." Said Rito.  
"Um, can I?" Asked Yui with an embarrased tone.  
"Of course, here you go Yui." Said Rito as he handed them to her.

When Rito gave the mittens to Yui, they started to glow a very bright light and suddenly something came out from the mittens.

"What the?!" Said everyone while being surprised.  
"Hello everyone. I am Neko and i'm an alien spirit." Said Neko with a smile.  
"An alien spirit?!" Said everyone with a confused tone.  
"Have you heard anything from alien spirit's Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea or Nemesis?" Asked Sairenji.  
"No we haven't." Answered the girls.  
"Hmm, alien spirit, alien spirit." Thought Rito aloud.  
"Any clue Rito?" Asked Kirito and Oshizu at the same time.  
"Ah ha!" Shouted Rito.  
"What is it?" Asked everyone.

Rito then took the alien species book he received from Gid and searched a page about alien spirits.

"Ah, here it is. Ahem, Alien spirit's are aliens that can give other aliens or even humans special powers that each of them posses. When they are ready, they receive an special item that transforms the one who holds the item equipped on them but only the people who are chosen can receive the power and merge with the alien spirit. Despite the name they can still get older." Explained Rito while reading the book.  
"Does that mean Neko chose me and i'm able to use her powers?" Asked Yui.  
"Indeed Yui, and it appears that Neko is an alien cat spirit. Go ahead and equip those paws." Explained Rito.  
"What happens if she does? Can she take those paws off and turn back to normal?" Asked Saruyama curiously.  
"Let's see. Ah yes, if you put those paws on your hands, you can take them anytime you want and turn back to normal." Answered Rito.  
"Do i change?" Asked Yui.  
"Just put them on and we will see." Said Rito.  
"Please?" Asked Neko kindly.

Yui then tried the paws on her and when she did, she was surrounded by a light and she then transformed into a neko girl with real looking cat ears and cat tails. Her hair turned into a reddish brown colour and around her neck appeared an accessory with a bell for cats and her tail has a red ribbon and her outfit is a blue dress with white pearls and in the middle of her chest is a red jewel with a red ribbon.

"Whoa that outfit is so cute!" Said Sairenji and Risa while being amazed.  
"Even Yui's hair colour changed and a small fang is sticking out from her mouth." Said Mio.  
"You can now use my powers master Yui. The most basic powers you probably noticed already are even better eye sight, better hearing, speed and great climbing skills." Explained Neko.  
"Meow! This is amazing! What powers do i have? Meow!" Asked Yui while being amazed and meowing.  
"You cut objects with the mittens when you make your claws longer and stronger and if you focus hard enough you can make your voice louder that gives you great advantage when you fight enemies." Explained Neko.  
"Meow, alright!" Said Yui excited.  
"Yui started meowing." Noticed Rito.  
"That's normal. She doesn't always meow though." Explained Neko.  
"Alright then." Said Rito.

They then left the room where the big boulder was and Yui told everyone that she wanted to use her power and they gave the permission. The boulder broke to pieces and everyone was amazed of it. They then continued their way out from the mountain.  
Some time later everyone are back at Sainan Town and James says good bye to everyone before he leaves. Everyone then started talking with Yui of how it feels that she received powers and they even tell the others that happened.


End file.
